


insomniac

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [6]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Phoenix Force Things, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Apocalypse, Jubilee finds that her girlfriend is different now, but that it's not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: telepathy

_Jubilee?_  Comes the thought, in the middle of the night, gently easing Jubilee out of the solid sleep she'd been in the middle of.   _Can I come in?_

She nods, and somehow, she knows both that it's Jean and that Jean doesn't mean it physically.

And then, a kaleidoscope of colors flow behind her eyes, and there's Jean in the middle of them.  It takes her a moment to realize that this is -- this is a visual representation of _her mind_ , and Jean is showing it to her.

"Hey," she says, not sure if she's saying it out loud.

"Hi."  Jean bites her lip.  "Sorry -- I...I couldn't sleep, properly."

It's odd, because for Jean, not being able to sleep had meant waking everyone up, not just Jubilee.

"It's not like before," Jean adds.  "But I still didn't want to be alone."

Jubilee crosses the 'space' between them and takes her hands.  "You don't have to be.  I'm glad you woke me."  She means _I'm glad you trust me_ , and she knows that Jean knows it.

Something's different now, since Jean came back from Cairo.  Something's settled, but also opened up.  Jubilee doesn't know how to put it, except that Jean seemed bigger inside her skin now.

"I don't know how this works anymore," Jean says.  "It's as if -- it's _more_  than just knowing what people are thinking and feeling."

Jubilee squeezes her hands.  "Like what?"

"I can feel -- I can feel _life_  now.  Not just in people, but...everything that's alive, I can feel it, especially if I focus on it."

"Wow."  Jubilee leans in and puts her forehead against Jean's.  "That sounds like it could be pretty rough to deal with, especially if it's all the time."

Jean shakes her head again.  "It's not, though.  It's -- It's like it's the most natural thing in the world.  And it shouldn't.  It used to _hurt_  to be aware of everything."

"Sounds like a good thing, then."

"Yeah," Jean says.  "I -- it's easiest here, though.  In your head.  'Cause you trust me so much.  You always let me in."

Jubilee kisses the tip of her nose.  "You're my girlfriend, and this is your reality.  It'd be messed up to make you stop, y'know?  It'd be like making Mystique cover up her blue, or something.

She's almost bowled over by the wave of pure love that Jean sends her behind that soft, secret little smile of hers.  "Thank you."

"Love you too," Jubilee says, and kisses her.  "And, Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel free to stay the night."


End file.
